


Of Cold Maknaes and Warm Hyungs

by EliKat



Series: Changkyun Love [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: Changkyun being cold and clingy to his hyungs.
Series: Changkyun Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638022
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/gifts).



> yes, this is based on that video of Changkyun being wrapped in a blanket while his Hyungs tried to warm him up.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> TWT: @MrsHanSeungwoo
> 
> Tumblr: @elikat26

Changkyun shivered violently despite being wrapped in a blanket and his Hoseok Hyung's hold. He could feel Minhyuk placing hot packs on his neck, and the heat helped a little, but he still felt chilled to the bone.

He wanted to go home. He just wanted to finish the filming and go back home so he could take a nice hot shower and maybe get cuddles from his hyungs.

"Is he ok?" Kihyun's worried voice startled him, and he jumped slightly, but Hoseok just shushed him and held him tighter.

"He's just cold," Minhyuk said, taking Changkyun's hands and breathing on them, frowning slightly at how cold they felt.

"Poor baby," Kihyun cooed as he swept Changkyun's fringe away from his forehead so he could press a hand to it.

Changkyun whined softly at the touch and pressed his head into Kihyun's hand, the warmth feeling very nice.

"Manager said we could go home!" 

Changkyun's head shot up at Jooheon's excited tone, and relief shot through him as he saw the rest of Monsta X heading towards them with Bags and Jackets.

Kihyun quickly snagged Changkyuns Hoodie from Shownu's hands and put it on Changkyun before he even noticed that Hoseok had kept him go and the blanket dropping to the ground.

Shownu noticed that even with the thick Hoodie, his Maknae was still trembling, so he wrapped his padded coat around the younger man and picked him up.

Changkyun made a startled noise and instinctively wrapped his legs around Shownu's waist and his arms around his neck, face flushing red with embarrassment.

He would usually protest but he was so cold and Shownu's body heat radiated through the layers between them, he made a noise of protest but ultimately snuggled deeper into his hyung's hold.

Hyunwoo just chuckled and started walking to the van; he wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible since his Maknae was usually independent and hardly let him do this. He could hear   
Kihyun wrangling the others into their hoodies and coats and knew the younger ones would soon follow, but he was more worried about getting Changkyun to the van.

Hoseok helped Kihyun herd the others to the warm van making sure everyone had got in their seats before climbing in himself and turning to face Hyunwoo, who had Changkyun plastered to his side.

The Maknae's violent shudders had dissipated to weak tremors as the hot air that circulated through the van and the layers he was wearing succeeded to warm him up. His eyes started drooping closed as he pressed himself as close as possible to his oldest hyung.

Kihyun had settled in the seat next to Changkyun and ran his fingers through the youngers hair, knowing he liked the feeling. "You can sleep, it'll be an hour until we're home."

Changkyun just hummed sleepily and drifted off, feeling Warm and safe in the presence of his hyungs.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun gets warmed up and cuddles from his hyungs

Changkyun stirred and reluctantly opened his eyes as he was gently shaken awake, Kihyun crouched in front of him with a fond look on his face.  
"we're home now," Kihyun said softly and helped the younger one sit up from where he was still leaning against Hyunwoo.

Changkyun stretched and with Kihyun and Hyunwoo's help left the van grimacing as the cold air hit against his exposed skin. Minhyuk saw him grimace and reached over to move Changkyun's hood up over his head, ruffling his hair as he did. 

"Thank you, Hyung," Changkyun mumbled.

Hoseok glanced at him and sighed before picking him up in a bridal hold, the Maknae looked tired, and he doubted he could climb the long flight of stairs to the dorm.

The others stifled a laugh as Changkyun's face turned bright red as the second oldest started up the steps of the dorm, this was the second time that day that he'd been carried and while embarrassing he couldn't help but love it.

Jooheon quickly passed Hoseok when they entered the hallway that led to their apartment and punched in the passcode to the door lock, holding the door open for his hyung and smiling fondly at the wrapped up bundle in his arms.

"Take him to the shower, he needs to warm up," Kihyun ordered, heading down the hall to get fresh towels and clothes for Changkyun.

Wonho obeyed the younger man and carried Changkyun into the bathroom, setting him on to the toilet seat before turning to turn the shower on.

Kihyun entered the bathroom with the towels and clothes and set them on the counter before turning to face Changkyun.

"Do you want help, Kkukkungie?" Kihyun asked, running his fingers through his dongsaeng's hair, smiling when the younger pushed his head into his touch.

Changkyun shook his head, he did want his Hyungs help, but he was a grown man. He could do this without it, even if he wanted it.

Kihyun and Wonho just smiled at the younger, knowing what he was thinking, but they wouldn't push, they knew that the younger would just refuse. They left the bathroom with promises that they'd be in the living area when he was finished.  
Changkyun slowly stripped and stepped into the shower sighing in pure ecstasy when the hot water pounded down upon him, the chill in his bones easing up. He hated late-night shootings, especially in winter, when it was always cold and wet. 

While Changkyun was showering his hyungs were gathering in the living room with blankets and some of Chankyun's many puppy plushies, they knew he would want to be bundled up and comfy, while they drank the hot chocolate Minhyuk had and watched his favorite movie.

"Was Kyunnie ok?" Jooheon asked when Kihyun and Wonho came into the living room.

"He's fine, just tired, he didn't want our help," Kihyun said, sitting down next to Shownu and snuggling into his side when the older wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Even though he did," Wonho added, sitting next to Jooheon on the floor, grunting when the younger climbed into his lap. 

Late nights always made the Maknae line more clingy and cuddly even Hyungwon, who currently had his head in Minhyuk's lap, almost purring as Minhyuk ran his fingers through his hair.

The hyungs looked up as they heard footsteps coming toward them and saw Changkyun sleepily stumbled around the corner into the living room, automatically heading to where Kihyun and Shownu sat on the couch and climbed onto Shownu's uninhabited lap, dislodging Kihyun from his side but the older only smiled indulgently and got up to fetch the hot drinks and snacks, forcing Hyungwon to help him bring them out.

Once drinks and snacks were passed around, Wonho started the movie, which made Changkyun wiggle happily when he saw that it was Lilo and Stitch, his absolute favorite.

The dorm was silent as the men settled to watch the movie, smiling at Changkyun's gasps and laughs when something exciting or funny happened even though he had seen the movie so many times before. When the end credits started playing, the only ones awake were the Hyung line and Changkyun, though he was close to drifting off too.

"I want a puppy," Changkyun yawned, his eyes drifting closed as he snuggled deeper into Shownu's chest.

The older men looked at each other with raised eyebrows but decided to tackle that issue at a later date and not when they were all half asleep.

"I'll carry Changkyun to bed," Shownu said. "Can you get the others?"

Shownu stood up with the sleeping Maknae in his arms and strode toward the room that he shared with Hyungwon and Jooheoon, the maknae would sleep with him that night.

"Love you, Hyung," Changkyun mumbled as they settled for the night, Shownu just smiled and kissed the younger's temple before shutting his own eyes and drifting off into a much-needed sleep.


End file.
